


Monster

by Story_Writer_101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Draco, Dates, Dominant Hermione, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Redeemed Draco, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, To Be Continued, Unfinished, Wedding, Wedding Planning, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer_101/pseuds/Story_Writer_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes out with Ginny to a club, not particularly wanting to go, she doesn't expect the Monster she finds inside. </p><p>(At least the summary is short and sweet!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I am actually trying to revamp this whole story, sort of. I wrote "Moster" back in 2011-2012 sometime, inspired by Lady Gaga's song Monster in fact (as you will see in the ch.1), and since then real life happened pretty fast. It drove me away from writing, went through a minor depression phase, graduated HS, got a job, and got into newer shows and books; and all this kept me busy over the last couple years, but I'm hoping it'll change now that I have slowed down a bit. 
> 
> What I am really aiming for this story is hopefully some fresh readers, opinions about it, updated story lines, and some new motivation to maybe finish it eventually!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And sorry for the semi-long A/N.
> 
> Thanks all :)

The sound of pulsing music surrounded Hermione, along with the movement of gyrating bodies dancing to the music. She followed Ginny pushing their way through the people and to the bar. 

“Hermione, follow me, this way to the bar.” Ginny pulled at her hand, almost losing her in between a couple, definitely showing to much PDA for the public. 

Hermione felt exposed. She was wearing one of Ginny’s dresses, a shiny emerald fabric, about mid thigh, and strapless. She wondering how it was even still staying up while she walked through the crowd. Her make up was done up perfectly to accentuate her brown eyes and pale skin. There was a smokey plum color around her eyes to go along with the dark purple almost black stiletto shoes, raising Hermione's height from a 5’ 5” to a 5’ 8”. Ginny had done her brown hair up in a bun with a few strands hanging down past her chin to frame her face and sit next to her earrings. Pushing a rather grubby looking man away from themselves they made it to the bar stools in one piece to finally get a drink in their systems. Ginny was already on her second, after downing the first.

“Ginny I don’t even know why you drug me out here. You know I won’t find anyone.” Hermione had to yell over the pounding bass for her to be able to hear me. 

Of course she knew why Ginny had drug her out of her drab apartment, most likely it was because she didn’t want Hermione to be alone anymore, especially after breaking up with her older brother Ron three years ago. It hadn't even been a year after the war had ended that they broke things off, and probably for the best. She had built up the fantasy over the years at Hogwarts that her and Ronald would be a perfect couple when they finally got together and he realized his feelings for her. Only though, that's all Hermione had ever had, a fantasy of what it would be like to be with Ron. Reality wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and honestly he wasn’t even good in bed, which surprisingly had helped her move on faster than she thought she would. Ginny probably just was sick of her only companion being the only man at her side, a faithful cat, Crookshanks for the rest of her life.

“Oh, Hermione don’t be such a negative nit-wit, you will find someone whether it be tonight or not.” She winked at me, now on her third drink, and me nursing my second Gin Tonic. “Plus tonight is one of the few nights I will have to go out still as a non married woman.” 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and thought about it, she was right, but this wasn't much of a hen party with just the two of them. Though she was sure when that time did come to have the hen party, they would have an all out hoorah. She thought back briefly on how after the war Harry had come crawling back to Ginny when it was all over, wondering why he had even left her in the first place. They had been a happy couple now of four years and were soon to be married at the Burrow in the next couple months. The last time they had been at the Burrow was a year after Ron and her had split ways. It was Christmas Eve when she had went up to his room to make amends about how things had gone the way they did and found him in the arms of another woman. It was not just a casual hug either, not that she had cared; they had been through for a while. It was just shocking to see that he had moved on with someone else so fast. Since then Hermione really hadn't been in any contact or face to face with Ron for a while. 

Taking all of her thoughts into consideration she thought to herself why shouldn't she not get a little crazy tonight? Maybe it was a good thing that Ginny had dragged her out from her lonesome apartment. What would she have been doing at home anyways? Besides probably sitting and reading a good book by the fire. No, this was worth it, more of a risk take, and that's exactly who she decided she would be tonight, a risk taker. She would meet some stranger, maybe fool around, give a fake name, she had no ties here, they were in a muggle bar for peet's sake! From across the room she immediately spotted her prey, with a tall white blonde head of hair. Hermione threw back the rest of her drink and ordered a Vodka Cranberry taking it down with a swift tip of her head, feeling the familiar burning sensation going down her throat. 

She looked back over at the man; he was dancing with a long haired blonde girl. He looked purely not interested in her, though you wouldn’t have been able to tell with the way he was provocatively grinding against her. 

Looking the man up and down again, he looked like sex, she nudged Ginny, she would possibly know who he was. She was one of the regulars here because of the many times she had been with Harry or other friends. “Hey, do you know who that is?” I motioned to him slyly pointing towards his direction. 

She squinted for a moment trying to see him between the mass of people and constant strobe lights. “He looks familiar. I think I’ve seen him here before. I think a couple of my girlfriends have gone home with him before, I’m sure of it.” He must get around. 

Hermione looked back at him, debating for a second if she was really going through with this, then made a for her red lipstick out of the clutch she had brought. 

Applying it looking into the small compact mirror, she made sure she looked simply delectable, then got up from the chair straightening her dress in place. 

Ginny looked me up and down, approvingly then ordered yet another drink. “You're not thinking about going over there are you? That boy is bad news.” 

She check her breath then laughed at her. “Come on Gin, you’re the one who told me to let loose a little, and I think I will with him. It’s just a little dance or two, don’t worry about me, you got my wand right here.” She motioned towards her clutch next to Ginny and smiled with an eyebrow raised. 

With the new confidence boost Hermione made her way through the mass of people, a few wandering hands reached out for her as she pushed them away. She only had eyes for one tonight, and he would be with her tonight, no matter what. She started dancing near him and his bobble head of a partner from the side trying to get a better access to a proper view of him. The stranger turned towards her in an instant and Hermione saw his evil eyes glint in the strobe lights. She recognized him at once, not that she had wanted to. She panicked for a slight second, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Shockingly she froze a little when he started to actually make his way towards her, pushing the blonde out of the way. Hermione panicked for a second, he wasn't really coming over to her, he probably just had to use the loo. 

Should she move? Ignore him? Was he actually moving towards her of all people? Shaking herself out, she had already come this far, no backing out now, on top of that he had spotted her after all, once she got past her internal battle, within a second she kept dancing as if nothing was wrong and watched him through the corner of her eye, spying on him moving closer towards her body. She observed that he was dressed nicely at least, a tight black t-shirt, navy blue loose hanging vest on top, with straight leg black jeans and black shoes. He was a tall 6’ toppling over Hermione's regular form by at least 7” without her heels. 

She looked him over again appreciatively and he looked hot. He had grown into the man she could never see him as when they were attending Hogwarts. Hell, Hermione knew nothing would probably come of this dance, what was the harm in letting herself go for the moment. Nothing at all, she gave into his touch as he approached her from behind. He went to grabher waist with his massive hands, and she could feel his nimble fingers starting to rub slow circles into the front of her hips. He started swaying to the beat with her, but not yet touching her fully with his body. She tried to disregard the delicate touches he was giving her in such a public place and most definitely ignore the warmth the was feeling its way into her nether regions. She needed to take control and fast, she did just that by turning around surprising him, he wasn't going to get to her that easy. 

Hermione looked up at him in his steel gray eyes, that were full of more to be told, she trailed her eyes down his slightly pointed nose. The end of his face lead to his sinfully lucious looking lips, followed by his delicate pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips. Her thoughts once again wandered to thinking about Malfoy and what those lips of his could lead to with just a simple kiss. Would they be soft and moist? Or rough and dry? And what would they feel like... But she was getting ahead of herself, not to mention hot and bothered when she was supposed to be not liking the man in front of her in the least. 

With his recover time remarkable and smirk back in place, he looked more confident with his cocky posture.“You look good enough to eat Granger.” 

She didn't know if she could handle this, she placed the palms of her hands on his broad shoulders, resisting to pull them closer, and pushed him away slightly. In that moment his hands moved from being lightly set on her waist to roughly grabbing her ass. Hermione had little reaction time to contain her gasp and loss of footing, falling briefly into his chest. Caught off guard and trying to contain herself she swatted his hands away. “Get your paws right off of me Malfoy.” 

He smirked, his signature look, generally it meant he was close to getting his way. She didn't want him to get his way, especially with that predatory gaze on his face.   
Though she couldn't help but think back to those hands, his hands, firmly cupping her ass in one hand. 

Draco knew he had her, almost, he just needed to push her over the edge. “Come on Granger, just one little dance with your fantasy man wouldn’t kill you.”

Letting out the breath Hermione hadn’t realized she was holding, she retorted back quickly into his ear. “What makes you think I want you of all people?” 

Sure, it was childish, Hermione knew of all the things to say, but she refused to think that Malfoy could get into her knickers that easily. She giggled and felt him pull back, he probably was wondering why his boy charm wasn't working, but of course she knew. She wasn't some typical girl that just wanted him for his looks or money, and Hermione was not the girl he typically went after, she had substance and they had a history. Rude remarks and name calling, she had seen him be the spoilt child of his parents, but she had also seen him grow into what he hadn't wanted to be. She knew him, the good and bad. Hermione's thoughts were clouding her judgment of Malfoy as he gazed down to her with a glazed over look in his eyes. 

Draco was going to prove Granger wrong, he knew they had history between them, but he wondered if she could feel the chemistry between them as well. Moving his right hand up to the curve of her back, he grabbed Hermione and with both hands pushed her against his front. The surrounding people around them also didn’t help the situation as Hermione struggled for a second, but relaxed as soon as she realized she wasn't about to budge out of his strong grip. Gasping quietly, and not quite sure what to do with her hands, Malfoy started to move with the beat of the song playing around them, the heat between them was slowly building through the sensations Hermione was feeling. 

‘Look at him Look at me  - That boy is bad  - And honestly -  He’s a wolf in disguise -  But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes’

Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes and let her thoughts flow, she had nothing to hide with a man grinding up against her private parts. She imagined them staring in her most vulnerable state. It was one of her most replayed fantasies, typically acted out by her favorite muggle star, who was now being replaced in her mind with Draco Malfoy. She was tied up to his master bed post, while he teased her mercilisly, until he finally screwed her sensless. Hermione closed her eyes picturing the scenario within her head again, she couldn't help but wonder what else Malfoy would be into. She felt herself floating, and yet never so grounded as they gyrated harder to the music. 

That boy is a monster - (Could I love him?)  - M-M-M-Monster -  That boy is a monster -  (Could I love him?) -  He ate my heart -  (I love that girl) -  He ate my heart -  (Wanna talk to her, she’s hot as hell)

Malfoy was getting to Hermione. He was getting into her head and her twat. Her heart felt like it was pounding right out of her chest into his because they were so close. 

She wasn’t just falling in lust with Malfoy at that moment. Though she wasn't sure what else it could be running through her veins.

Draco leaned down, his hot breath caressing her ear, his voice noticibl and octave lower. “Do you want me now Granger?” 

Hermione was stunned yet excited at this new prospect. Was he getting turned on by me? She smiled at the realization with her red lipstick stained lips and white teeth glinting in the black strobe light shining around. Hermione took on a full grin when her thoughts hit her, this was what she had wanted wasn't it? To be a risk taker, live with no rules, and she was loving every second of it. She grabbed his neck with an arm pulling his ear close to her mouth. 

Taking his lobe into her mouth and sucking lightly, she whispered almost breathlessly to him “You have no idea how hot you’re making me right now.”  

I wanna Just Dance  - But he took me home instead -  Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  - We french kissed on a subway train  - He tore my clothes right off -  He ate my heart then he ate my brain

The next thing Hermione felt was Malfoy moving his hand up the back of her thigh to under the short emerald dress. She heard him practically growl over the beat of music when he realized she was wearing barely a scrap of knickers. It was Ginny’s convincing that had her wearing the thong, and Hermione silently took note to remind herself to thank her later. Draco pushed his semi hard on against Hemione while still being able to grasp her thigh up to wrap around the back of his leg. Hermione had to marvel how they were still managing to stay upright and dance while trying to get as close as possible with clothes on. She tried to contain little moan that escaped at the close contact, when she threw her head back then up again. She and Malfoy both knew when he stared at her with a fiery passion Hermione had a lusty clouded look in her eyes, and it was all for him. 

“Do you want to get out of here, now?” Hermione could tell he was holding himself back from jumping her right then and there in front of all those people. It made 

Hermione laugh, but secretly want him to take her in front of these innocent bystanders, what was getting into her? Malfoy was bringing out all these naughty thoughts she had never had with one person, but she couldn't deny that she loved feeling out of control. 

She nodded towards Malfoy feeling anxious all the sudden, she was actually going to do this, Hermione nodded again, more to herself than to him to confirm. Slipping by Ginny carefully she grabbed her clutch on their way out, hoping her friend hadn't noticed her leave as she talked to the bar tender, Leo. Leo was one of the many muggle friends that her and Ginny actually had in common, because Ginny came here so often he was usually the one to drive her home if she couldn't herself, it was an odd friendship to say the least, when most the time he saw her she was drunk. Hermione motioned to Leo that she was leaving, passing him her address, she confirmed that Ginny would make it back to hers okay. She glanced, and roughly saw five gasses in front of her friend, Hermione could only hope she didn't drink much more, but knew Ginny better than that. 

Hermione was pulled by her elbow through everyone still dancing as closely as possible. The creaking of a the wooden door that led into the club was heard and then the summer night air brushed cooly against her skin. It cooled the little sweat that was on the back nape of her neck. She was let go by Draco for a brief second and then abruptly shoved against the wall near the door. It was cold and rough feeling against her back as Hermione's two hands were placed above her head. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her system as she leaned back with a groan and felt his body slot against mine. She could feel his shallow breaths puff hotly against her neck, and a light feathery kiss placed near the junction of her collar bone and neck. She was in a small daze when he let go of her, and she almost whined in disapproval. 

Looking through hooded lids Hermione led him down the street with a girlish giggle. She clasped his hand; it was only a block away from the closest subway station that she usually took to her apartment from this part of the city. Draco held her hand back which made Hermione blush a little, of course if he were to ask it would just be the after affects from the club. 

Hermione couldn’t help but look at his face lit up in the street lights. In his grown up state as a man his face no longer had the baby like features, it was chiseled and straight edged with his loose blonde hair hanging a bit in front of his eyes. He certainly had the appeal of his Veela heritage. His eyes were a shining icy gray color and his lips were a perfect pale pink, not to mention looked highly kissable. He looked freshly shaven, except for the five o'clock shadow making an appearance. It also helped tremendously that his Adonis like chest stuck out of the top of his v-neck shirt. 

“Its rude to stare you know that Granger?” Draco smirked his classic look at her shining off his perfect white teeth. 

Hermione of course countered immediately back with a raised eyebrow. “I was simply enjoying the view Malfoy.” Two could play at that game, she was the brightest witch at her age after all when they were in school, and she wasn't about to loose that title. 

After paying their fair for the subway ride to her apartment, their lips connected almost instantaneously. There was barely anyone on the train to notice them anyway. It wasn’t to intense, but it was daring for Hermione and perfectly thrilling. With just a few nips to the lips they were at Hermione's stop already. When they got off of the sub car they carefully made sure no one was around before appearating back to Hermione's place. 

Once there Hermione was thrown back against her front door with her lips being attacked by Malfoy's talented lips and tongue again. Their teeth clashed a couple times as well as their noses but Hermione couldn’t get enough of him. Shoving her tongue into his open mouth she earned a well deserved moan of approval. Sucking his bottom lip in between her lips, they battled for dominance playfully, until Hermione let him win. Hermione jumped up from the floor to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

Hermione could feel his growing erection as she got a breath of air. “Bedroom… that way…”

She pointed to the right from behind him and continued making out with him lazily while he stumbled around the floor. Draco bumped into the coffee table, groaning for a second in pain until it was pleasure again, on the way he zipped down the back of Hermione's dress half way. The bedroom door was open thankfully when both sets of knees hit the bed. Hermione was flung on top of him with the gravity of falling, she pushed herself above him with her hands clutching at his shoulders. Both groaned simultaneously as their heats touched through clothes, Hermione flung her head back grinding down roughly to find some sort of friction as Draco clung to her thighs roughly rocking back up with her. Reluctantly Hermione backed up off of Draco standing in her heels, following her with his eyes and body movements he leaned up on his elbows to watch her every move. Because of the big double glass door leading out onto the balcony and the almost full moon lighting up the room, there was practically perfect vision in the dark room. Hermione unzipped the rest of her dress down letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Her breasts stood at full attention as the tent in Draco's trousers grew impossibly bigger. She smiled seductively and moved her index finger in a ‘come hither’ gesture. Draco stood up slowly shucking off his vest to the floor with his shoes kicked off and instantly moved to approach Hermione's delicious body. When he was close enough Hermione played with the bottom hem of his shirt, slowly she moved her hands in light-handed movements, hooking her thumbs underneath to move it up his well toned torso and over his head, letting it fall to the floor with the other clothes. Moving closer to the front of his body, she pressed her self flush against his chest dragging wet open mouth kisses across his shoulder. 

“Take off your pants, and lie down.” Hermione was going to be demanding in this high state of sexual arousal and Draco sort of liked it. 

Draco continued stripping himself until he was just in his black silk underwear and lay back down on the bed. Hermione took in the sight for a moment realizing he was at her complete mercy. She slowly trailed her hands down the front of her body lightly brushing her hardened nipples moving farther down south to the waistband of he knickers, if you could call them that even. She teased him slowly turning around and bending down to move and drop them with her dress in a rumpled pile. Moving upright once again, her eyes fluttered closed as she exposed the rest of her body, practically dripping, to Malfoy who himself was palming his erection in his boxers trying not to blow, and a look of ecstasy on his face.

 Hermione felt like a whore giving herself away to Draco and it purely invigorated her to press on further. She was a cat eying its prey as she looked toward his blurred gaze that was watching her every move, maybe she was the mouse in this situation. Approaching the monster in her bed she placed her hands feather light on the waistband of his boxers pulling them down teasingly in one swift motion. This of course elicited a low growl as Malfoy rolled his head back. Hermione giggled again, pulling Draco back from his daze to him staring at her once again. Without a moment’s notice Hermione was grabbed and flipped onto her back, stilettos in the air, with   
Draco on top of her and in between her spread legs letting his dick rub and slip between the folds of her sex and earning a drawn out moan.  

"Granger you know I don't like to be teased." Hermione relished in Draco's stern tone. With two of his fingers, he pushed them into my tight wanting body. "Christ Granger... Is this all for me?"  

She was slick and wet as he pushed in and out of Hermione slowly, which had her gasping for air. It had been so long since she had any contact besides herself, she could hardly contain the noises that were coming from her mouth. She was getting to her point steadily as he pulled out abruptly having her groaning at the loss of contact. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he worshipped her body, latching onto her neck giving her some rough love bites and continuing the same path downwards. Hermione was sure to have welts on her body by tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Just as the thought hit her, he latched onto my left breast suckling gently and tweaked her other with his semi wet fingers. She needed him inside her, and now, with the mighty strength of a horny woman Hermione rolled Draco over as best she could, ready to straddle and penetrate herself on his impressive length.

 "Are you going to do it or not Granger?" A smirk graced his features as he looked up at me. That smirk, she knew it was his trait, she found it so annoying and yet irresistible in the same moment. 

Hermione leaned down to whisper in his ear with a husky voice. "Cut the fucking formalities Draco, you want this just as bad as I do."  

Leaning over to the side table she pulled out a condom and some lube, ripping the condom open with her teeth, she rolled the head of it over his erection standing at attention. He hissed in response when the lubricant came next, wetting him up with a few strokes of her hand, she felt his long fingered hands tighten around her hips in anticipation. As she lifted herself, she gripped him lightly poising him at her entrance.  

With a voice full of passion and lust Draco whispered back to her. “So bad I do."  

Hermione dropped down her hips slowly sheathing him in her sex inch by inch. Draco had to contain his movement as she filled him up to the hilt almost seeing stars. 

She rose up, working to a pace she felt comfortable riding him for a few strokes with some breathy gasps. She moved one hand to stabling herself on his chest and the other flew up to grip her fly away hair out of her face. He moaned underneath her slowly watching the whole time and moving one hand to her bouncing breast and the other to helping rock her hips.  

"Hermione, I'm so...close..." The first time he had used her name and it felt sexy to her as it left his parted lips.  

Hermione was starting to loose control, her hips were coming up and down in awkward angles as she moved her stabilizing hand to flick her clit into oblivion. Draco soon took control of the situation again flipping them over so she was underneath him again, she continued to move her hand rapidly over her heat with the other clutched over Draco's hand on her breast, as he pounded her into the mattress erratically.  

Hermione couldn't hold back all the sounds she was making as Draco brought her closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, Draco! More...Draco..."  

His hands tweaked her breasts again under her grasping hand as she was brought to the highest ecstasy of pleasure. Hermione felt that she almost saw white through her orgasmic bliss. Moving out of rhythm and grunting Draco let lose soon after. Within her first orgasm Hermione had a second wave, slightly softer than her first powerful orgasm that rushed through her body. She scratched her finger nails down his back, clutching onto him like her life depended on it. With his continued movement she felt him shudder finally at the sensitivity as he emptied the rest of himself and his movement decreased to a complete stop. Hermione took in their positions into her mind as she slowly came down from the high orgasmic rush and her breathing rate returned to some-what normal level. Hermione's legs were somehow wrapped around his back still holding them connected with at least one of her shoes still on, as well as her arms around his torso. Leading up from my hands on his lower back were some deep red yet not bleeding lines leading up to his shoulder blades. Sweat was dripping down his chest and onto mine where we were pressed against one another, hair was plastered to each of our foreheads, while his arms started to shake from holding himself above me. Hermione dropped her arms and legs just as Draco heaved a heavy sigh and rolled over to the right side of the bed. Hermione kicked off her other shoe and pulled back the strewn comforter over top of them laying back down. She felt awkward, what should she say? Does she say anything at all? She wanted this, and like hell if he didn't as well. She made her bed, literally, and now she had to lie in it, whatever the consequences were.

“Well, that was some great sex, best I have had in a while.” Hermione bit her lip, that was the best she could come up with?

Draco gave a deep throated chuckle. “Way to be straight forward and blunt to the point Granger.” 

She looked back over at him meeting eye to eye smiling. “So we are back to last names after what we just shared?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, she had a point. “I guess not then...Hermione.”

“Well, Draco,” She emphasized his name looking back up to the ceiling to avoid his gaze. “I’m not quite sure but, I can tell you one thing... I’m not sure if I want this to be a one-time thing.” 

Hermione bit her lip waiting for him to laugh in my face for thinking anything could come from their one night stand, which is what the truth of the matter was. Though she was pleasantly surprised at his actual response. Draco grasped my hand for the second time that night, though this time it was in a friendly yet gentle touch. 

Hermione looked down to see them intertwined and could faintly see in the moonlit night the Dark Mark traced in the permanent tattoo on his left forearm. 

“Honestly, in the last couple hours you have made me feel more alive than I have in years.” Hermione looked into his face trying to read if Draco was joking but found his expression read that he was genuine. 

“Let’s just see how the cards play out.” She squeezed his hand gently, Hermione didn't know what would happen, but she could only hope it panned out for the best of both of them. 

Draco then looked at Hermione again with a look only a Malfoy could pull off. “So, who did I best in bed then?” He wiggled his eyes brows in a suggestive manner. 

Hermione swatted him playfully. “You are bloody egotistical, but if you must know, Ron of course by tons and Viktor Krum 4th year.” She looked down blushing, he was the one she had given her innocent virginity away to, though it was painful at times and awkward, she didn't regret it for a second. 

“Viktor really, I am honored.” Draco laughed as Hermione hit him again. “Oh and please never compare to Weasel ever again, I should never be on a scale with him.” 

Draco scrunched up his nose in distaste and Hermione leaned over kissing him reassuringly on the cheek chuckling. 

“Don’t worry, never again little monster.” Hermione cuddled up with Draco in a sweaty embrace, he rubbed her back in comfort as she felt herself drifting off. Falling asleep next to him was easy and reassuring as she thought about the possibilities they had ahead of them.


End file.
